


The Avengers (and friends) Watch Endgame

by athanasynt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Movie Night, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Time Travel, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Watch it fic, characters watching avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athanasynt/pseuds/athanasynt
Summary: What it says on the tin. (DISCONTINUED)
Relationships: anything from canon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	The Avengers (and friends) Watch Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Writing and reading "Characters watch their own movie/show" is my comfort fic! (TwT)/>

“Movie night!” whooped Clint Barton as he plopped down on the largest couch in the Avengers Tower. More specifically, the movie night couch. 

“Pass me the popcorn, Nat!” he held his hand in the air, waiting for the popcorn. 

Natasha smirked, “You’re not supposed to eat it before the movie starts!” Then the assassin stuck her tongue out and held the popcorn away from Barton’s reach.

The Avengers were assembled in the movie room of the tower for their weekly movie night. Hey, avenging can be hard so they needed some way to relax every Friday. It was Tony’s turn to pick a movie this week, but it seemed like he was having a bit of trouble.

“Yeah Legolas, I haven’t even picked the movie yet,” Tony said from behind the couch. He was going to randomly pick a film, when something strange happened.

A package materialized on the coffee table.

All the Avengers stopped doing what they were doing and stared at the small paper package. It looked like your normal package, and it would’ve been normal if it didn’t appear out of thin air. Bruce was the first one to break the silence.

“So,” he stated, “this thing just came out of nowhere.”

“Do not worry, friends!” Thor boomed, “It is just a paper box.”

Tony literally threw away the DVDs in his hands and cautiously walked over to the box sitting innocently on the counter. He examined it closely from all sides before poking it to see if anything would happen.

“J,” he said softly, “What’s this?”

“A package, if you haven’t noticed already,” said Jarvis, “It is safe.”

Natasha squinted her eyes, then had a calculating look on her face. “Well then. No harm in opening it?”

“It is addressed to us, after all,” Bruce pointed out.

On the side of the package, were the words ‘To: The Avengers’ written on it with a black marker. That was all the Avengers could learn from examining the package.

Finally, they opened it to reveal something shocking - the only thing in the package was a normal-looking DVD. The only clue to what it was being the words ‘Avengers: Endgame’ written on the disk.

Tony glanced at the discarded disks on the floor, then at the unknown film. He made a decision.

“I guess we know what we’re watching tonight.”  
-  
Despite their excitement, everyone felt a little unnerved. What was this ‘Endgame’? How did the package get sent? Who did this? Questions they would likely never know the answer to.

“Start it up, J,” Tony said as he got comfortable.

However, before Jarvis could do anything, there was a blinding flash of light and the six heroes were promptly knocked off the couch. First, a box comes out of nowhere, now this?

There were five seemingly random people standing in front of the television, looking confused. But not as confused as Tony Stark who was starting to get tired of random stuff popping into his tower without his consent.

Whilst three of the uninvited guests were unfamiliar, two of them were immediately recognizable. Once a certain god of mischief was spotted, the Avengers recovered from their slightly embarrassing fall and got in position.

As if someone pressed a play button, everything came rushing back at once.

"Loki!"  
"Bucky?"  
"Steve!"  
"Mr. Stark?"

"Make a move and I'll shoot this arrow through your skull," Clint threatened as he notched an arrow towards Loki, who was looking different but still immediately recognizable. 

The god laughed in pain, "I'm already dead." He tried to hide it but he was looking at Thor, who he knew wasn't 'his Thor' when he saw two eyes and long blond hair,

Loki first thought he was in Hel, but it was a lot worse. He was in the past.

"Mr. Stark!" cried Peter as he rushed towards the man and gave him a hug. Sadly, he was pushed away by Tony who looked more confused than ever. 

"Sorry, who are you?" 

"It's me, Peter," The boy replied stuttering. "I-I thought we were on that planet, and everyone got all dusty, then I think I- I think I died."

Seeing a kid have a breakdown in front of him made something in Tony's heart stop. He looked the teary-eyed teen in the eyes and awkwardly returned the hug.

Meanwhile, Steve was feeling all sorts of emotions. Bucky. His best friend. Someone he thought he'd never see ever again. But there he was.

"What happened?" Bucky said as he looked around. "Steve, what's going on?"

Then there was a moment of silence. Finally, the last two strangers spoke. 

"Thanos." whispered Gamora.

Shuri grimaced, "This isn't 2018." 

Natasha was the one who settled the dust, "You have a lot of explaining to do."  
-  
Peter and Shuri were the ones who explained the 'Infinity War' to the past Avengers. Apparently, there was a villain named Thanos who gathered six stones of infinite power to wipe out half the universe's population. They tried to stop him but inevitably failed. Gamora introduced herself and told everyone about her death. The past Avengers were shocked. In return, they told the guests from the future about the mysterious disk that caused their arrival. 

"Endgame?" said Peter, "That's what the wizard said!" 

Loki, who surrendered willingly and was now in handcuffs (or at least, the Avengers thought he was. The real handcuffs were discarded and hidden with an illusion) muttered something about knock-off sorcerers and puny mortals. 

Steve eventually calmed down about the Bucky situation and cut to the point. "I bet this disk is here to warn us or tell us something."

Gamora walked up to Tony and demanded, "We must watch it now. I must know what happens."

Putting his hands up in fake surrender, Tony mumbled, "Okay, okay. Don't blame me if this causes another explosion and this Thanos fellow appears out of thin air!"

"Let's try this again," he said to Jarvis.

The AI obliged, and the screen lit up. 'Time for one hell of a movie night,' the genius thought as he sat down on the previously blasted but still comfy couch.  
-  
The screen first panels up to an arrow being nocked into a bow. The archer behind firmly grips it tight as it was aiming towards the target. The camera reveals Clint Barton holding up a few arrows while mentoring her daughter, Lila Barton, on shooting one.]  
CLINT: Okay, hold on. Don't shoot. You see where you're going?  
LILA: Mhm.   
CLINT: Okay, now let's worry about how you get there. [Clint corrects his daughter's foot to the proper position, and adjusts her shooting stance.]  
CLINT: Put your foot this way. Here. Can you see?  
LILA: Yeah.  
CLINT: You sure?  
LILA: Mhm. [Clint pushes Lila's hair in front of her face while covering her left eye.]  
CLINT: How about now?  
[Both Lila and Clint giggle, as the camera panels into a long shot showing a target nailed on a tree, and the rest of Barton family having a picnic in the field.]

Clint gasped, "Lila… She's all grown up." 

Natasha smiled, "This is so cute, you're teaching your kids archery." 

The rest of the viewers thought it was pretty cute too, though some of them started to wonder how their life was recorded. What if it was also recorded like… right now? This was really unnerving. 

CLINT: Alright. Ready your fingers.  
COOPER: Nice.  
LAURA: Nice throw, kiddo.  
COOPER: You go.  
LAURA: Hey, you guys want mayo or mustard, or both? [Camera switches to Lila who then proceeds to look at Clint.]  
Lila: Who wants mayo on a hotdog?  
CLINT: Probably your brothers.   
Clint gasped again, "Brothers?"

Tony wrinkled his nose, "It's true though, no one wants mayo on a hotdog."

[Clint looks at his wife, Laura]  
CLINT: Uh, two mustard, please! Thanks, mama. [Camera switches to Laura facing Nathaniel]  
LAURA: Mayo or mustard?  
NATHANIEL: How about ketchup?  
LAURA: Ketchup? [Camera switches back to Clint and his daughter]  
Clint didn't know what to feel about this. He has another kid in the future! And Laura was as beautiful as ever. Looking at her made Clint feel a pang of guilt.

CLINT: Mind your elbow. [Lila releases the arrow and it hits the target directly in the bullseye.]  
CLINT: Hahaha! Good job, Hawkeye. Go get your arrow.  
Steve, who was utterly consumed with the movie, smiled at Clint and said, "impressive."

Clint felt extremely proud of Lila too.  
LAURA: Hey guys! Enough practice, soup's on!  
CLINT: Alright, we're coming; we're hungry. [Clint looks behind him, but there's no one there, but dust being blown away by the wind.]  
Those who witnessed the Decimation gulped. They instantly knew what was going on. The rest, however, were quite puzzled.

Clint's smile dropped. The Avengers looked at him worriedly.  
CLINT: Lila, let's go. [Clint starts to look around]  
CLINT: Lila? [Clint starts to move and look around, and pick up the bow she had.]  
CLINT: Honey? Hey, babe! Babe? Babe? Boys? Boys? Laura?  
[Lightning crackles]  
Natasha sensed Clint's anger. She reassured, "We'll make Thanos feel pain. Lots of it."  
Clint had a murderous look in his eyes, "He will pay."

Steve, Tony, Bruce and Thor understood what was going on. Steve announced, "When he comes, we'll be ready. We'll prevent this from happening."

Tony said determinedly, "We must."

The ones who had lived in an alternate timeline felt extreme gratitude for whoever showed the past Avengers this move and allowed them to change things, then felt sadness when remembered their deaths.

[SOMEWHERE IN SPACE]  
[Opening sequence begins with Dear Mr Fantasy playing]  
"Whoa!" Peter squeaked, "That opening sequence was really cool! I was on it and it showed all the heroes and something about Marvel, do you think Marvel is like the ones who made this film? What if we're part of a cinematic universe because I've seen lots of movies and that seemed like some sort of, um, epic build up to this endgame thing!"

"Slow down, kid," chuckled Tony. Though deep down he thought the same thing.  
Scene switches to Nebula and Tony on the ship playing paper football]  
NEBULA: Wrra! [Nebula, frustrated, puts her hands in a fighting stance while looking at Tony]  
Peter looked at the scene in awe. "Thank god, Mr. Stark! You escaped with the scary blue lady!" 

"Wow," Tony said, looking at himself plastered on the big television screen, "it's me."

Gamora whispered something about her sister under her breath, but no one had heard her. She then looked at the man with her sister and made a mental note to thank him for accepting her later.

TONY: You don't need to do that. Because uh... you're just holding position. [Nebula flicks a paper football towards Tony]  
TONY: Oh yeah, that was close. [Nebula once again flicks a paper football towards Tony]  
TONY: That's a goal. You're now one a piece.  
NEBULA: I would like to try again. [Nebula flicks a paper football towards Tony]  
TONY: We tied up. Feel the tension? It's fun.   
[Tony poorly flicks a paper football towards Nebula]  
TONY: That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win. [Nebula flicks the paper football towards Tony]  
TONY: And... you've won. Congratulations. [Tony reaches his hand out to shake Nebula's hand]  
TONY: Fair game. Good sport. [Nebula shakes Tony's hand]  
TONY: Have fun?  
NEBULA: It was fun.  
The Avengers smiled from seeing this side of Tony. They knew first-hand how he could be nice when he wanted to. Gamora just felt happy to see her sister again.  
Camera switches to see Iron Man's busted helmet. Tony Stark's hand reaches forward to turn on the helmet. We pan out to see that he's sitting on the floor of a gloomy Benatar. The weight of the recent events of INFINITY WAR evident in Tony's posture. He taps the helmet with a sigh.]  
TONY: This thing on? [The helmet scans Tony. Tony leans against the wall while taking deep breaths. He looks weak and malnutritioned.]  
TONY: Hey, Miss Potts... Pep.  
Now that the happier scene was over, everyone remembered the weight of the situation and how Tony was practically alone in space with an incredibly low chance of returning home. 

Tony almost cried at the sight of him leaving his last message to Pepper.

TONY: If you find this recording, don't post it on social media. It's gonna be a real tear-jerker. I don't know if you're ever going to see these. I don't even know if you're... if you're still... Oh god, I hope so.  
TONY: Today is day 21, uh 22. [Cut to Tony standing at a window to stare out in space, waiting for his impending doom to arrive.]  
TONY: You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into a void of space, I'd say I'm feeling better today. The infection has run its course, Thanks to the blue meanie back there. [Cut to a shot of Nebula sitting in the back of the Benatar.]  
TONY: You'd love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic. Some fuel cells were cracked during battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves about 48 hours of time. [A shot of Tony and Nebula working on the fuel cells of the Benatar.]  
TONY: But it's now dead in the water. We're 1000 light years from the nearest 7 -11. Oxygen will run out tomorrow. And that'll be it. And Pep, I ... I know I said no more surprises, but I was really hooping to pull off one last one. But it looks like... well you know what it looks like. Don't feel bad about this. I mean, if you grovel for a couple of weeks, and then move on with enormous guilt. I should probably lie down. Please know that... when I drift off, I will think about you. It's always you.  
[With that, Tony turns the helmet off. He rubs his thumb over the left eye, and then leans down, to what would be his last sleep. Nebula walks over to him, and carries him to a seat, and lies him there. She walks away dejected.]  
They all watched in silence, everyone on the edge of tears. Even Loki felt disheartened by seeing his previous enemy be defeated like this. 

No one said a word, but their minds were full of thoughts.  
[Cut to a shot of Tony's face, which for the first time shows age and weakness. There is a light on his face, which grows brighter and brighter, until he's forced to open his eyes. The camera pans around to the light source, which is slowly revealed to be CAPTAIN MARVEL.]

"Who the hell is that?" Tony gasped at his saviour. 

[A bathroom in the Avengers compound. We see Steve Rogers holding a blade, having just shaved off his beard. He sighs and looks into a side mirror. The mirror suddenly starts shaking, slowly at first, and then severely. Cut to the yard in the Avengers Compound, we see Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes walking out looking at something, the Benatar carried by Captain Marvel as she lands the spacecraft. The landing gears deploy as they touch down. The entry hatch opens, and Tony and Nebula walk out, Tony being supported by Nebula. Steve runs to Tony to help him stand up. Tony grips Steve's arm as he joins him.]

TONY STARK: I couldn't stop him.  
STEVE ROGERS: Neither could I.  
TONY STARK : I lost the kid.  
STEVE ROGERS: Tony, we lost.  
Peter felt his heart drop. He failed. It was his fault Mr. Stark was feeling so heartbroken and it was his fault he died and-

“Woah, kid, you okay?”

Even if it wasn’t really ‘his Tony’, Peter felt calmer just from hearing his voice. He took deep breaths and finally calmed down from his panic attack.

“Y-yeah Mr. Stark, I-I’m sorry I just feel emotional because… I failed you.” Peter said softly.  
Tony sighed, “No kid… I’m pretty sure that I was the one who failed you.” 

The two embraced, and stayed in that position for a very long time.  
TONY STARK : Is ummm... [Tony struggles to ask about Pepper.]  
PEPPER POTTS : Oh my God! [She and Tony embrace.]

Tony just realised how grateful he was that Pepper wasn’t here, because if she was, she would definitely have murdered him on the spot for disappearing into space like that. He heaved a sigh of relief.  
TONY STARK : It's okay. [In the Avengers Compound. The heroes are sitting in a living room area. Tony is sitting at a table, getting blood for healing.]  
JAMES RHODES: It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth.  
NATASHA ROMANOFF: World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census. And it looks like he did... exactly what he said he was going to do. Thanos wiped out fifty percent, of all living creatures.

"How… how could this happen?" Steve shook his head in disbelief. 

The dusted saw images of themselves flash on screen. When Peter saw Tony in the film looking at his image, his heart skipped a beat. 

Natasha vowed to make Thanos suffer in the worst way possible.

TONY STARK : Where is he now? Where?  
STEVE ROGERS : We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through.  
[Cut to a shot of a sullen-looking Thor, sitting on a bench, seemingly deep in thought.]

"Wait, that can't be Thor…" 

The god looked so miserable on the screen, no one could believe that their usually optimistic friend would give up like that.

The present Thor tried to joke about it, "Yes, I don't believe I'd ever cut my hair like that. Haha!" 

Loki glanced at Thor for a second and looked away. Silently, he coughed.  
"Loki! Don't tell me it's your fault!" Thor sighed. 

Clint muttered from across the couch, "I bet that asshole worked with Thanos. Can I please, please kill that bitch?" 

Loki pretended not to hear that comment, but he felt slightly hurt. However, he smirked emotionlessly and replied, "Actually, you owe your ravishing new haircut to our dear sister."

Thor did a double take. Actually, everyone did.

"Hey, Thor, no one told me you had a sister! Is she hot?" Tony joked. 

Loki tilted his head and said, "Yes, man of iron. I believe she is, considering she's the goddess of Hel."

Without skipping a beat, Loki looked back at Thor and smiled mischievously then said, "You can add her to the list of things Odin has lied about."

Thor just looked dumbstruck. 

"Now, can we continue watching this… movie? I'd like to know what happens to my beloved brother." said Loki, the last two words edged with sarcasm.

He grinned at everyone's shocked reaction and made the remote appear in his hand with magic. Then, before anyone could notice his hands uncuffed, he pressed play and the movie continued.

TONY STARK : What's wrong with him?  
ROCKET : Yeah, he's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but there's a lot of that's goin' around, ain't there?  
TONY STARK : Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear.  
ROCKET : Maybe I am.  
"I can't deal with this, I'm too confused." Tony facepalmed. 

"That is Rocket. He was part of my team..." Gamora said sullenly, "I miss them." 

The dusted ones (and Loki) nodded in agreement. They could all feel her pain.

STEVE ROGERS : We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep Space scans, satellites, and we got nothing. Tony, you fought him.  
TONY STARK : Who told you that? [Surprised] I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleecker Street Magician gave away the stone. That's what happened. There was no fight.  
STEVE ROGERS : Did he give you any clues, any coordinates?

"Why would Thanos give me clues to his whereabouts, Steve?" Tony sighed.

The captain scratched his head and replied, "In times of crisis, it's best to try everything."

Peter piped up, "Well Mr. Stark, Thanos did say you were cursed with knowledge or something like that."

There was a pause.

"Also we actually maybe might've could've won? During our fight? You were so cool Mr. Stark! It's true, Thanos threw planets at you and you still made him bleed! And uh, sorry green alien girl but your boyfriend kinda messed up our plan to steal Thanos' gauntlet thing..."

Gamora sighed, "Quill has always been a huge idiot."

TONY STARK : Pfft! I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming.  
STEVE ROGERS : Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus.

Steve looked at Tony worriedly, "Wait, you saw this? Did it happen yet?"

Natasha urged, "Please Tony, you should tell us now."

Tony took a deep breath and told everyone what he saw when he went through the wormhole.

TONY STARK : And I needed you. As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry. You know what I need? [Tony stands, pushing things off the table with a clatter. Everyone winces at the noise.] I need to shave. And I believe I remember telling you, Cap.   
[Tony goes for Steve. Rhodey quickly comes in front of him, trying to stop him.]  
RHODEY : Tony, Tony, Tony, stop!  
TONY STARK : Otherwise what we needed was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedom or not- that's what we needed!  
STEVE ROGERS : Well, that didn't work out, did it?  
TONY STARK : I said, "we'll lose". You said, "We'll do that together too." And guess what, cap? We lost. You weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, we're the Avengers. Not the Prevengers, right?

Everyone looked at Tony worriedly.

"Look guys, I'm sure me from the future wasn't thinking straight after being deprived of oxygen in space, I don't know what happened, but I'm going to apologize in advance, okay?" Tony said protectively.

Natasha shook her head, "We're not blaming you." 

"We're worried about you, Tony."

"We should be the ones apologizing."

Steve looked somber. "I don't know what happened in the future either. But now I'm going to promise you if we lose, we'll really do that together too. I hope you trust me, Tony."

"I hope so too, cap." Tony said tiredly.

Shuri coughed, "Basically, the two of you had a quarrel over Bucky..."

"And decided the best course of action was to fight in an airport." Peter continued.

Bucky sat there, feeling embarrassed. "Hey, no. They were fighting about the accords, okay?"

RHODEY : Okay, you made your point. Just sit down, ok?  
TONY STARK : Nah, nah, nah. [He pushes Rhodey away] Here's my point.  
RHODEY : [To Tony]Sit down  
TONY STARK : [Referring to Carol] She's great, by the way. We need you. You're new blood. 

"Yeah, I still don't know who that is."   
"She does seem pretty powerful though."   
RHODEY : Tony!  
TONY STARK : Bunch of tired old mills! I got nothing for you, cap! I got no coordinates, no clues, no plan, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar.   
[Steve looks affected by Tony's words. The old friends just gaze at each other. After a moment, Tony rips his Arc Reactor from his chest and shoves it into Steve's hand.]  
TONY STARK : Here, take this. You find him, and you put that on. You hide.

It was a heartbreaking moment. Steve and Tony went quiet.

[Tony falls to the ground. Steve is by his side and everyone is starting to gather.]  
TONY STARK : I'm fine. I...  
[Tony falls into a heap, unconscious.]   
[Cut to a shot of Tony on a bed, with Pepper at his side.]  
RHODEY : Bruce gave him a sedative. He's gonna be out for the rest of the day.  
CAROL DANVERS : You guys take care of him. And I'll bring Xorrian Elixir when I come back.  
NATASHA ROMANOFF : Where are you going?  
CAROL DANVERS : To kill Thanos.

"Wait, maybe not THAT powerful! She can't just fight Thanos all by herself!"  
-  
NATASHA ROMANOFF : Hey, you know, we usually work as a team around here, and between you and I, we're also a little fragile.  
STEVE ROGERS : We realize out there is more of your territory, but this is our fight too.  
RHODEY : Do you even know where he is?  
CAROL DANVERS : I know people who might.

"Oh no, I have a feeling you're all going to fight Thanos with her." 

NEBULA : [Standing behind Carol] Don't bother. I can tell you where Thanos is. Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. Then when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask "where would we go once his plan was complete?". His answer was always the same: To the Garden.  
RHODEY : That's cute, Thanos has a retirement plan.

"Thanos, that son of a bitch!" Clint shouted.

STEVE ROGERS : So where is he then?  
ROCKET : When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... Until two days ago. [A hologram of a planet pops up, with a shockwave visibly traversing the surface.] On this planet.  
NEBULA : Thanos is there.  
NATASHA ROMANOFF : He used the stones again.  
BRUCE BANNER : Hey, Hey, we'd be going in short-handed, you know.  
RHODEY : Look, he's still got the stones, so...  
CAROL DANVERS : So let's get him... We'll use them to bring everyone back.  
RHODEY : Just like that?  
STEVE ROGERS : Yeah, just like that.  
[Steve and Carol share a knowing look.]

"Yeah! Go, new girl!" Shuri and Peter cheered.

NATASHA ROMANOFF : Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this... I mean we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try.  
BRUCE BANNER : If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?  
CAROL DANVERS : Because before, you didn't have me.  
RHODEY : Hey, new girl, everyone here is about that superhero life. And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time.  
CAROL DANVERS : There are a lot of other planets in the universe. And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys.

Bruce Banner shrugged, "Seriously? It still would've been really nice to have her earlier." 

[Thor, who has been eating a snack behind all this time, stands up and walks over to Carol. He holds his hand up, and catcher Stormbreaker as it flies over to him, missing Carol by inches. But Carol doesn't even flinch, instead smiling at the God of Thunder.]  
THOR : I like this one. [smiles]

"Halt! Where's Mjolnir?" Thor said loudly.

"Well uh, the new axe looks awesome too." Peter complimented.

Loki whistled.

Thor glared at his brother.

Everyone could feel the tension.

"Loki..." 

Finally, Loki couldn't contain his laughter, "Hela broke it like it was a mere toy. It was quite humorous, honestly. You cried like a child when it broke."

"Loki!" Thor groaned.

STEVE ROGERS : Let's go get this son of a bitch.

"Language, cap!" nearly everyone said simultaneously. 

Steve only dug his face in his hands in response.

Bucky patted him on the back.

[Title Screen: Avengers: Endgame]  
[Cut to a shot of everyone except for Tony aboard the Benatar.]  
ROCKET : Okay, who here hasn't been to space?  
[Nat, Cap, and Rhodey raise their hands.]  
RHODEY : Why?  
ROCKET : You better not throw up on my ship.  
NEBULA : Approaching jump in 3... 2... 1!  
[The ship jumps forward into a wormhole, and we see Steve holding onto his seat for dear life. The ship slows down, and the ship hovers in orbit of the planet seen in the hologram previously. Captain Marvel hovers in front of the Benatar.]

Bruce said confusedly, "Wait, I've been to space?"

Loki smirked.

CAROL DANVERS : I'll head down for recon.  
[A shot of the passengers inside the Benatar preparing for the impending confrontation.]  
NATASHA ROMANOFF : This is gonna work, Steve.  
STEVE ROGERS : I know it will.  
[We see Steve holding a compass with an image of Peggy Carter.]  
STEVE ROGERS : Because I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't.  
[Captain Marvel approaches the Benatar.]  
CAROL DANVERS: No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind. It's just him.  
NEBULA : Then that's enough.

"Thanos' retirement plan."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is discontinued and I will probably not be writing more of it. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
